The Favor
by MadCientist
Summary: Read me. :D
1. The meeting

Chapter 1 - The Meeting  
>After some hours of traveling through the hot desert and dark forests, Sasuke reached the Fire Country. His goal was to get in Konoha, without being recognized, so he stopped in the border of the Fire Country to get some clothes that would help him infiltrate the ninja village. He went to the market and bought a pair of dark pants, a grey sweater and shoes. Then, he went to a flower shop. He found a brown haired woman behind the counter, smoking a cigarrete.<p>

"Do you know how to make brown dye?" he woman took a look at him, interested.

"Yes, but..."

He cut her off."Do it. I'll pay whatever you want."Sasuke noticed the woman's look turn angry.

"What a brat you are... You should let the ladies talk, you know?" she let her arm reach his face and her hand touched it softly. "You are a criminal nin, aren't you? You're brother was just like you..." the woman was climbing up the counter, moving her hips from side to side, showing her bare legs to him, never letting her hand go off of Sasuke's face. She was seducing him. Just like she had done with his brother years ago.

"So?" he asked calmly, slapping the hand of the woman from his face.

"Uchiha Itachi used to visit me when he was alive. He told me about you, Uchiha Sasuke." she got out of the counter and walked around the store, looking for something.

"You are telling me that Itachi used to hang out with a woman like you? Don't play with me." he stopped and looked back at him.

"I'm not a slut, if that's what you mean. I just like to hang out with hot guys... like your brother." she continued her research.

"Why do you want to go to Konoha, Sasuke?" she asked giving him the a plastic bag with a package of brown dye inside it. She went behind the counter and rested her arms on it.

"Why would I tell you?" he asked, not moving from his place.

"Because you don't know me." she answered.

"But you know me." he looked at him the same way she did after he entered the store. Sasuke kept his position, his hands in his pocket.

"Touché. But i know you want to revenge your brother." she said, after a long silence.

"So what if I want?"

"You shouldn't. If you go to Konoha alone, you can be killed. If you want your clan to be rebuilt, you must find a good girl to live with and to have kids, not risk your life." she, camly, deduced.

"How much do you want for this?" he asked, getting the plastic bag.

"100 yen is okay."He gave her the money and before getting out of the store, he said: " I know exactly what I've got to do." And headed to the shelter, where he would spend the night.

Walking by the sunny streets of Konoha, a nineteen year old girl, pink haired, named Sakura, was heading to her house. It was almost 8 p.m. and she had finished her turn in the hospital at 7 p.m. She went to the grocery store to buy some vegetables for dinner as she was thinking about what to got in home and left the bags on the kitchen table and went to the window. She loved the end of the afternoons in Konoha, when it was Winter. There was no snow or rain. Just sun. The sky had so many colors, orange, red, yellow and some lines of soft pink. It was perfect. In her eyes, everything was perfect in Konoha.

Around 6 a.m. he was ready to leave the shelter where he had spent the night. His hair was dyed and covered by a chinese-like hat and his clothes were simple enough to make him look like a peasant. When he entered the dark forest, he started to jump from tree to tree. It was a bright day, the few clouds were small white points in the sky. The wind was blowing, as always, taking some leafs with it. After some miles, he could see the North Gate. It was 8 a.m. when he got there. The gates were open, as usually they would be at day time. When he got near of the gate, he stopped jumping from tree to tree and continued walking calmly, hiding his face in the shadow of his hat, and passed by the guards. He was controlling his chakra at the level of normal people. Looking around, Sasuke found himself walking by the same street he had left by years ago. The bench was still there, on the way, so her house should be near. He remenbered her house being just a few blocks away from Ino's, so he started searching for the flower shop of the Yamanaka family. While walking, some poeple would stop and stare at him.

"He seems familiar." they would say, but, thanks to his dying hair and simple clothes, no one recognized who he really he got in front of the shop, he saw a sleepy Sakura, yawning, talking to Ino, who was behind the counter.

"You should've come with us, last night!" Ino claimed, raising her voice, so her still sleepy friend would wake up.

"I know, but I was so tired... I had been working on the laboratory for 2 days and I only could sleep for 3 hours..." Sakura yawned again, little tears forming in her eyes. "See?" she said pointing to them. "This is the sign that I need to sleep more!"

Ino smirked. "You need to get a boyfriend! It'll light you up, girl. You'll never be sleepy again."

"Yeah, yeah... by the way, what do you want?"

"Here. This is for your mother." Ino handed a package to Sakura.

"What's this?"

"Apple pie my mom made for yours!" Ino gave her a friendly smile.

"Your mother is so nice! I'll have a bite of it on my way to my parents home!" Sakura jocked.

"Keep your hands out of it, Forehead!"

"See you, Pig!" Sakura got out of the store and went to her parents house, unknowing that someone was following opened the door with her old keys and came in.

"Mom! Mrs. Yamanaka made you an apple pie!" she said, as she came into the kitchen, where her mom was doing lunch.

"Leave it on the table. How are you Sakura?" Her mom asked, as her daughter kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm ok. What about you and dad?" Sakura placed a kiss on her mother's cheek.

"I'm fine. Your dad is at the workshop, as always."

"He doesn't change, does he?" She giggled. "Anyways, i have to get going. I still have some books to place on the shelves, so i must hurry up. I'll come back tomorrow, mom. Goodbye!" she said as she got out of the mother waved back at her.

Sasuke was next to her parents' house, listening to the conversation between Sakura and her mother. Now she was living by herself, he concluded. He waited for her to leave, standing still, in the dark corner. When she got out of the place, he kept on following her, in the shadows, until they arrived to the training fields. He hid himself behind a tree and lowered even more his chackra. She walked more 5 meters and stopped.

"What are you doing here?" she asked . Was she that good at sensing chackra?

"Why are you following me?" she asked in the same tone. He walked to the middle of the training standing inches away from her.

"What are you doing here?" she interrogate again.

"I need a little favor from you." he stared at her eyes.

"I'm not available, Sasuke! Go find another person to accomplish your desires." her voice had a angry, yet still quiet, tone."If anyone knows you have been here or, worst, i have protected you, we are both dead!" she kept her voice low, so she wouldn't call atentions. Not that the training fields were a popular place around there, but there were always ninjas who used to go train on their breaks.

"I know. If you were smarter, you would know why I'm dressed in this way, wouldn't you?" he looked at her, his eyes as cold as ever.

"What do you want from an annoying girl, Sasuke? Go find Naruto! Maybe he can help you with your 'favor'!" she started walking by, hoping he would leave, but, instead, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, even though she forced her way to the opposite side he was strong enough to keep her near him.

"You better let me go, Sasuke! You really don't want me to be angrier than I am right now!" she snapped.

He kept looking at her calmly, however, holding her tightly. She had changed, it was truth, but he was still stronger and better than her at psychologic games. She was a woman, and women never could tell a lie for a long time: it would always be discovered. Why? They were weaker.

By now, Sasuke knew that she wanted to help him, but her stuborness and pride wouldn't let her accept it.

"Naruto can't help me. He doesn't have something you have... Not even Kakashi, if you're thinking about it. You're the only one who has what I want."

She was wondering about what he wanted from her. She didn't know what to expect. Sensing that he wouldn't let her go so soon, she relaxed from the position she was and said: "What do you exactly want from me?"

"Simple: I want you to have my children."Sakura was suprised. Did he just say he wanted her to have his children? Now, what? He was stupidly in love with her?

"Don't think that I still love you, because I don't." she lied.

"Hn, whatever."He took a deep breath, activated his Sharingan and looked around, making sure there was nobody near there. He aproached her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"The thing is I'm the only Uchiha on Earth. I can't take the risk of die without having kids. It would be the end of my people." he explained, not mentioning that his real goal was to get human-weapons to destroy Konoha.

"Geez, if your family was like you, I don't want more Uchiha to this world!"

He remenbered of his mother and some of his cousins and uncles. They weren't that bad, they were nice. They would make mistakes, like everyone else, but they were still Uchiha. Only his father would be more harsh with him, but it was _normal_. He had passed through the hurt of seeing his whole family being killed by his brother and, after that, his world became darker and darker as the time passed.

"I'm asking this to you for some reason, don't you think?" he turned his back to her and walked some meters.

"And what's that reason?" she asked, more softly, knowing she had him remenbering his dead and beloved family.

"You have a good genetic material. It would be good for the future generation to have such powerful skills."

She stared at the sky, thinking about what he said. He was right: with her good skills controling chakra along his kekkei genkai would be an interesting mix.

"What will you do if I accept it?" she asked, reflecting about her answer.

"I'll get you a house away from Konoha, but still in the Fire Country, near of a town. I'll visit you during the pregnancy and give you money for food and supplies."

She drew near of him and grabbed softly is arm. "We are going to my house. Keep following me and wait for my sign to get in my home." She started to walk by the track which lead to the inner of the village.

Her thoughts were driving her crazy when she reached the village itself: what about her parents? what about all the friends she loved? what about her so drunk, but kind, master, who taught her everything she knew? Even if she hid her condition, they would know she was hiding a mistery! Her master would figure out the pregnancy from the first day! Naruto would cry his eyes out and kill Sasuke if he discovered that the dark haired man was the father of the child! Ino would never forgive her! However, even though the reactions she expected from them, she didn't minded. Sasuke was her only love and was asking for her help! It was heart-breaking for her to leave her friends and her future behind, but she wanted to help him.

When they got into her house, she made sure that all the windows were closed and locked, so that anyone would hear their conversation. Sasuke was already sitting on her couch, taking of his hat. Now that she could see his hair, she realised he had dyed it, but said nothing about it. The moment was already awkward enough. She sat next to him and took a deep breath, preparing herself to speak, but he antecipated her.

"What is your answer?"

"I cannot answer already! It's a baby we're talking about! And it's me leaving the village I've been loyal to since I remenber! Could you try not to be so cold?" she glared at him, and he, being himself, glared back.

"You should know I won't wait much longer."

"I owe you nothing, so you should be pleading for my help. I won't help you without good conditions. I may be annoying, but I'm not dumb, _Sasuke-kun_." she trying to mock him, and she was succeding.

"Hn. Whatever." He took a paper from his pocket and unrolled it. It was a map, she could see. He placed it on top of the center table of the living room and started explaining her:

"Here, this is where you'll be living. Konoha stays about 100 miles away from it. The nearest village is a half a mile away from it." As he spoke, he would point with his finger."I have to repair the house, but the main structure of it is still strong enough, so it won't take more than a month. That's the time you have to prepare your stuff and buy whatever you want for the baby. I recomend you to buy as much as you can here, because this town has nothing but grocery stores."

How could she hide it from her friends if she was going to buy baby things? Her mind seemed like a whirlpool of confusing thoughts. Everything came to her mind with this whole situation. However, the most important question: When was she going to get pregnant? And, to make it worst, it seemed like Sasuke was reading her thoughts.

"I can see you've planned this very well, but..." she knew she sounded nervous and muddled. After a few second of silence, she spit it out. "When are we going to do it?" she finally said.

"Now."It frooze her.

Her next reaction was something like "NOW?" she yelled, but covered her mouth with her hands the next moment, realising she was talking to loud.

"Now." he repeated, always in his calm tone.

"But I didn't even told you if I would accept it!" She was now talking in a low but fast tone.

"It depends on your answer." he stood there thinking for a while. He could see she was fighting in her mind. "Let's do it." she suddenly said.

They walked into her bedroom and he could see she was shaking more than bamboo on windy days. It was actually funny to see her trying take off her shirt. He smirked. This was going to be fun. He stopped her and made her put her arms above her head. She did so, a red tone adorning her cheeks. He took off her shirt than raised his arms above his head. She felt so flustered that she realised only a few seconds after she was suposed to take off his brown shirt. They kept on this until they had no clothes. It was quite surprising for Sakura that Sasuke actually could be nice. He tried not to stare at her body while unclothing her, but she knew how hard it was to be in front of a naked person without looking at him.A few minutes later, they found themselves laying on the bed, Sakura on top of Sasuke, taking their time enjoying each other's company, even though they had been fighting a while before.

"How the heck am I going to tell my dad I'm not a virgin anymore?" She mumbled, lying her head on the was midnight and they had spent the rest of the day having sex. They would just say it was to make sure Sakura got pregnant, however, deep in their hearts, they knew it wasn't only that.

"There's no need for him to know." Sasuke replied.

* * *

><p>Characters Belong to Masashi Kishimoto<p>

The next chapter will come out tonight.

I'm still insecure about this story, because I've re-writed it and I need you to review it. I'll accept anything! A suggestion, a critic (even if it is bad), a comment... I just want to get better on writing, since I love to do it.

* * *

><p>2nd Edit: I'm terribly sorry! I was correcting this and I realised it was a mess! I don't know what happened, because last night I verified if the text was ok, and now I open the document and it's a mess! I'm so sorry! . This won't happen again!<p> 


	2. Life changes

It had been a month since their meeting. He wanted her pregnant, and so he did it. She was sitting on her toilet, waiting for the pregnancy test to give her the results. The more the time passed, the more nervous she got. After ten torturous minutes, the result was in front of her eyes: it was ran to the phone and typed a number she had memorized many years ago. She waited for someone to answer and, after a few seconds, she heard the voice she wanted to hear.

"Hello, this is Shizune. Who is it?" the black haired woman voice slowed down her unstoppable thoughts.

"Hi, it's Sakura! I need to talk with Tsunade-shishou!" she managed to not show her nervousness.

"You might find her at the same tabernacle ever, Sakura-san. She ran away to drink, again!" Shizune said, exasperated.

"Oh, I see! I'll try to get her back to the Hokage Tower, then." Sakura offered.

"I would be so thankful to you, Sakura-san! You don't imagine how hard is to keep Tsunade-sama working here!" Shizune reclaimed.

Sakura giggled. "Relax, Shizune! Kami-sama is saving a place for you in heaven for doing such hard duty!"

"I better get it!" Shizune giggled, too. "Well, I have to go! Reports don't stop arriving and someone has to check them! See you, Sakura-san!"

"Bye, Shizune!" Sakura turned off the phone.

So, her master was getting drunk again? It has been months since the last time... what meant that something was happening. Did her master discover she was pregnant? Maybe not. She called to Tsunade, the day after her meeting with Sasuke, saying she needed some vacation from the hospital. Tsunade said it was okay, by now they had enough doctors to keep the entire village healthy. However, Tsunade didn't seem to suspect of her pregnancy. Maybe it was love issues. Or even good luck* again.

She got out of the house and headed to the tabernacle, which was about two blocks away from Ichiraku. Afraid that she would find Naruto, and he would want to eat ramen with her and go with her find Tsunade, she went by another street. It was a one-on-one conversation she needed to have with her reached the place. It looked like Ichiraku, but was smaller. There was five stool in front of the counter. Her master was occupying one of them. Over the counter, in front of Tsunade, there were two bottles of sake, one of them, already empty.

"Hi, Tsunade-sama." she sat next to her.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked, in a lazy tone.

"I need to talk to you, master." she answered softly.

Tsunade drank the rest of the bottle and paid. She stood up and said: "We are going talk to other place."Sakura followed Tsunade on the streets, until the got on Tsunade's apartment. It was bigger than Sakura s, but had less things. There was only a bed, a wardrobe, a couch, a desk with lots of scrolls over it and a bathroom. They sat on the couch and Tsunade took a deep look at Sakura's eyes.

"Master, I..."

"What happened a month ago, Sakura?" she asked, , expecting this sudden question from the sannin, took a deep breath.

"I met Sasuke." she said. "And, now, you're pregnant."

Tsunade kept a calm look. By now, she would be really angry; breaking everything around her, but alcohol helped her keeping her cool.

"I don't want to betray the village... I just..." Sakura was about to cry, but hold the tears. She couldn't cry, no matter what.

"You just want to help a friend." Tsunade finished Sakura's sentence.

"Yeah..." Sakura hold her elbows on her knees and hid her face with her hands.

"Sakura... What do you want to do?" Tsunade asked.

Tsunade remembered why Sakura asked her to teach her everything she knew, years ago. She wanted to protect her friends and quit of being a burden to those who fought instead of her. She wanted to be independent, strong.

"I want to have this baby. I know I can't do it in Konoha, but I can get a shelter on the hills. And I have the enough knowledge to take care of myself and the baby. Sasuke said he would give me money and accompany me while I'm pregnant." Sakura explained her situation quickly to Tsunade.

"As Hokage, I can protect you, but the elders will want me to explain why you're leaving the village." Tsunade stated.

"I know. I'm sorry for putting you in such a trouble, master!"

"Sakura! You must never regret your actions! If you want to do this, go ahead! You have my support and my protection!" Tsunade exclaimed. She was her aprentice, for Heaven's sake.

She knew that girl like a mother knows her daughter. However, Tsunade's feelings were mixed. She was proud her apprentice was doing the right thing, but, somehow, melancholic that she was helping the enemy.

"Thanks for helping me, Tsunade-sama!" she said as she left the apartment, half an hour after their meeting on the tabernacle. "By the way, Shizune is looking for you."

"That girl! Always wanting me inside that damn office!" She cursed.

Sakura giggled. "Don't be so harsh to her! She helps you a lot!"

"I know! But she has an addiction to make me work!" Inside the house, the phone started ringing.

"It might be her. Duty is calling me." Tsunade sighed.

"Bye, master!" Sakura waved.

"Goodbye!" Tsunade waved back as she entered in the house.

Sasuke, as agreed, summoned a hawk and gave it orders to fly to Konoha and wait at Sakura's house. They had talked, in the morning after their meeting, that he would send someone, or something, to bring him a message: the confirmation that she was pregnant.  
>When the hawk flew away, he entered in the bungalow and checked if everything was in its place. It took him two weeks to repair all the damage caused by nature and to strengthen the struture itself, and one more week to get furniture for the house. He worked nonstop to make sure everything would be set for Sakura and for the baby. He felt awkward since the day he returned to Konoha. The past he had left behind was turning back to him, hunting him. It didn't matter though. If he had been able to forget about everything on that time, now it would be easier.<p>

"Naruto? Are you there?" Sakura asked, as she knocked the door.

The voice came from inside. "Wait a sec, Sakura-chan!"

Seconds after, a sleepy Naruto, dressed only on his pajamas pants, opened the door, stretching his arms.

"Still sleeping?" she asked, pretending to be angry.

"Yeah... big night with Hinata..." a yawn interrupted him.

"Oh! How did it go?" sakura joked, almost forgeting why she was there.

"Pretty well. What about you, Sakura-chan? What brings you here so early?" he let her come inside.

As she entered in the appartment, the smell of breakfast filled her nose.

"Good morning, Sakura-san!" Hinata waved.

"Good morning! You are living together already?"

"Yeah! And I have to marry her in one year, or her father kicks my butt." Naruto said, sitting on a girls giggled. Sakura sat next to Naruto and took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." she said.

Naruto and Hinata looked at her, in shock. Hinata stopped doing breakfast and almost fainted. Naruto had even to stand up and help her sit on a chair.

"What are you saying, Sakura-chan?" Naruto's eyes were now locked on her face and Hinata was holding his hand.

"Me and Sasuke..."

Sakura was interrupted by a angry Naruto."What did he do to you?" Naruto stood up from his chair.

"Naruto-kun, take it easy!" Hinata hold him by the arm, making him sit down again.

"He came to the village a while ago. He asked me for help and... and I couldn't deny it!" Sakura stayed on her chair, her eyes glued on the floor. She wasn't still strong enough to face her problems without showing a single tear.

"That bastard! Always doing shit!" Naruto punched the table and kneeled in front of Sakura. "Sakura-chan, please tell me you are not going to leave the village."

Her tears started rolling down her face. "You know I have to leave, Naruto." It was impossible to hold back the tears. Mainly because she knew how Naruto would react. She didn't want to leave either. She wanted to stay here with them all, specially Naruto. He was extremely important to her. He was her main support.

"Don't worry, Sakura-san! We will help you with everything we can! Even if you're not here!" Hinata stood up slowly and aproached Sakura. "If this is what you've chosen, then both of us will encourage you." she said as she put her arms around Sakura's shoulders

"Thank you, Hinata. I was afraid you'd all turn your backs to me. I feel blessed." Sakura wreck her head on Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata gave Naruto a 'hug-her-too' look. And so he did.

"We will be here for everything." he said.

The day of saying goodbye arrived. Tsunade, Naruto and Hinata were the first people to know she was leaving. Then, Ino and Kakashi knew it by Naruto. They all agreed on taking her to the gate, helping Sakura with her luggage. It would be the last time in a long period of time they would see her. Maybe they would never talk to her, but Naruto made sure no one had negative thoughts about her depart: in a few years they would be together again, having a good time, like the old times.

It was quite sad to say goodbye to all those who made part of her life for the last years. It was expectable that some of them would cry, but even Kakashi-sensei took of his mask to kiss her in the forehead. In the end, Sakura just hoped everyone would find happiness.

Sakura was walking besides a Naruto clone. He had offered himself to carry her stuff until the meeting point, but she knew he wanted to face Sasuke, and maybe fight him, so she suggested that it should be a clone taking her instead of the real Naruto. He agreed.

"Naruto?" she called out, getting his attention.

"Yes?" he was ataring at the green grass beneath their feet. She could almost read his thoughts.

"I'm not going to die, you know?"

"I know, but are you going to ever come back to us? You know no one will ever be able to replace you."

Sasuke was sitted on a rock, 3 miles away from Konoha, waiting for Sakura to come. It was almost 1 p.m. and he was hungry.

After spending the morning shopping food for the bungalow, he made his way there. He could now see her on top of the hill.

Sakura was giving a last hug to Naruto and say thank you when Sasuke puffed behind her. She jumped in awe and looked at him. Naruto's clone left her things on the floor, stared at Sasuke and puffed.

"Sasuke, I..."

"What was he doing here with you?" he asked coldly. He wanted their location to be unknown and she was already messing up his plans.

"He was helping me with my stuff. I don't have to explain myself to you since I'm just helping you. You aren't my father! And he is my best friend!" she snorted

"From now on, you can't return to Konoha. Therefor, there's no need to see the ones you call friends." he grabbed her stuff and started walking, ignoring her. She followed him.

The way to the house was long, so they decided to rest. Sasuke summoned a giant hawk, which took her things to the house. Sakura lit up a bonfire, while Sasuke just sat on the floor and rested his back against a tree. He was too tired to help her and, besides, she was a woman. Women must do everything her husbands order. He wasn't her husband, but his link with her was almost the same.

"Hey! Can you help me?" she stood in front of him, the sun illuminating her face.

"No." was his answer.

"If you don't want me to abort your son, you must help me." she folded her arms over her chest.

He stood up and grabbed her, harshly, by the arms. "I won't let you do that!"

Afraid of what he would do next, she explained. "I won't do that! What I mean is I can't push myself that hard, so I need you to help me!" her eyes begged him to let her go, and so he did.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Can you help me with dinner?" she said, politely.

"Hn."

He helped her making dinner, in silence.

She put the food in front of them and he helped her putting the fishes on sticks, so they could cook them. With a kunai, they cut the vegetables and the fruit and put them over two bowls she had brought from home.  
>Sakura couldn't stop watching Sasuke. Actually, he wasn't that cold like she had imagined. He ignored her, but never was rude. She couldn't stop thinking of the old times and comparing it with that moment. When they were a team, they would do this on survival missions. She would be infront of a bonfire, watching the food; Naruto and Sasuke would be on top of the trees, competing for the first place on climbing trees. Kakashi, as always, would be reading his it wasn't like the kept her mind on cutting the vegetable in front of her. Sasuke had already finished cutting his, so he helped Sakura with hers.<p>

"You don't have to, Sasuke." she said.

"Hn." he ignored her. When the food was ready, they ate it. It was still daytime so they kept walking.

After two days of walking and one day of jumping from tree to tree, Sasuke entered the house, holding Sakura, bride style. She had vomited on the way to there and was dizzy, besides she couldn't jump in her took her to the bedroom and helped her wearing her pyjamas. It was a little embarracing for both of them, but they had already seen each other naked, so it wasn't that hard to do.

While striping off her shirt, he asked: "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. Thanks for carrying me home. The place is beautiful!" she smiled, but he kept his face serious.

Silence filled the room and Sasuke took off her shoes. Sakura was staring at him, again, but, this time, he caught her eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"What happened to you, Sasuke?" her hand reached his cheek.

"Nothing." he replied, pulling away.

Sakura looked away and he laid her on the bed.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"Whatever." he left the bedroom and went to the living room, where he laid down on the couch.**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>* when Tsunade's luck is good, something bad happens.<p>

* * *

><p>I don't own the characters. Masashi Kishimoto does.<p>

As I promised, here is the second chapter.

And again, Review (pretty please, with sugar on top!)

First chapter's reviews helped me a lot! Thank you!


End file.
